The Way That I Feel When You Do The Things You Do
by ShisouEimin
Summary: Logan just wants to take a nice hot bath after getting hurt learning a new dance routine, but a concerned James interrupts and ends up wanting more than to just check up on him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Title:** The Way That I Feel When You Do The Things You Do (To Me)

It had been James' fault, Logan had decided. The other boy had distracted him and even if it had only been for a split second, it was enough for him to trip over his own feet. He blushed slightly, thinking of _how_ James had distracted him. It was stupid and embarrassing because James had only just _smiled_ at Logan encouragingly as they practiced their new dance routine and he was falling all over himself. Carlos had laughed after making sure he was okay. Except he actually hadn't been okay because he'd twisted his ankle and somehow hurt his shoulder and Gustavo had yelled at him and it just really sucked in general.

Logan shuffled about the restroom, the hot water already filling the tub as he looked around for Mrs. Knight's bath stuff. He eventually found a bottle of lavender bath salts and turned it over in his hands, reading the label carefully.

With a shrug he poured the directed amount into the water before putting everything back where he found it. The other boys might make fun of him for it, but he was in pain, dammit, and every little bit helped so they could all just suck it for all he cared at the moment.

He slowly peeled his shirt off, wincing slightly as his muscles stretched painfully. He tossed it in the hamper before flipping the lid of the toilet down to sit and carefully take off his pants, tossing them in the hamper as well. He took a deep breath before getting to his feet, limping to the tub and slowly sinking into the hot water with a small moan.

Logan had only been in the tub five minutes when there was a knock on the bathroom door startling him, "Yeah?" he called out, sitting up slightly to watch it.

"Hey, Logan, it's me," James' muffled voice came through and Logan blushed heavily, bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them before he realized that James couldn't see through the door. "Can I come in?"

Logan's eyes widened and he hugged his knees tighter, "What? No! Why?" he exclaimed rapidly, feeling his face heat up at the thought of James seeing him naked. Even though it wasn't like James hadn't seen him bare before. It was different now though. Before they were just friends and now they weren't. Now they were a couple and he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around that.

James didn't respond and he was just starting to relax, thinking the other boy had left when the doorknob started to rattle and there was a small click before it creeped open slowly. James popped his head through the crack and grinned at him, holding up what looked like a paper-clip bent out of shape.

"What? How did you- Where'd you learn to do that?" Logan asked incredulously, heart pounding in his chest.

James shrugged, "Carlos taught me."

"Of course he did…" Logan said and eyed James suspiciously as the other boy closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Did you need something?" he asked when all James did was stare at him. He didn't want to come off as rude, but he couldn't help the way the other boy put him on edge because he was never sure what James was going to do next.

James shook his head, "No...I just wanted to see how you were?"

"And you couldn't've waited until I got out?"

"Well, I could've, but, come on; you really think I was going to miss an opportunity to see you naked?" James asked with a playful leer making Logan blush hotly, before pushing off the door and making his way towards Logan. "But really, how are you?"

Logan sat stiffly as James kneeled beside the tub, and shrugged slightly, ignoring the twinge of pain the movement brought. "I'll be fine. Just twisted my ankle a bit," he said, placing his chin on his knees and tilting his head to look at James.

"You've got a bruise," James said softly, reaching out to gently touch his injured shoulder. Logan flinched, but James' touch was gentle, fingertips barely touching the mottled flesh. "Did that hurt?" he asked in concern, removing his hand.

Logan shook his head with a small smile, "No, it's fine," he said and James nodded, fingers going back to tracing the bruise causing the smaller boy to shudder slightly. He hugged his knees tighter to his chest, hoping to hide his growing erection from the other boy. He hated how James just had to _be there_ for his body to react sometimes.

But James' attention was intent on his shoulder, fingers lightly smoothing over it. "I thought my heart was going to stop," he said softly, breaking the small silence. He glanced at Logan quickly, almost nervously before turning his attention back to Logan's injured shoulder, hand resting gently against it.

Logan blinked in confusion, "What?" he asked, watching James' cheeks turn red as he looked at him through his hair.

"When you fell. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I thought of all the different ways you could've hurt yourself and how I wasn't fast enough to save you…" he explained softly, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Logan stared at James for a moment, warmth blooming in his chest making him feel like he was going to burst and then he laughed, love and affection bubbling to the surface. "Come here," he said, cupping the side of James' face and pulling him forward gently into a kiss.

James shifted to stand on his knees, hands gripping the side of the tub so he could lean forward, their lips brushing together. Logan parted his lips under James', his tongue darting out to lick across the other boy's bottom lip.

With a soft moan, James buried his hand in Logan's damp hair and pulled him closer. Logan's ankle shifted the wrong way causing him to pull away with a gasp of pain. "Shit, fuck," James muttered under his breath, "Fuck, Logan, I'm sorry. I forgot…are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Logan nodded, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he said, trying to smile past the pain as it slowly subsided. He didn't want James to feel bad about it, because it was just as much his fault as it was James. He should've been more careful.

James was silent for a moment before he reached across and placed his hand on Logan's uninjured shoulder, squeezing slightly, his thumb digging into the tense muscle there. Logan swallowed the moan the action caused and let his head fall forward, resting his chin on his knees.

James' hand slid down his back, pressing against the aching muscles and he sighed softly, "That feels good…" he said on a small moan, eyes closing.

He heard James chuckle and then the other boy was leaning forward, pressing his lips against his temple before he was trailing kisses along the side of his face. Logan smiled and opened his eyes, turning his head to capture James' lips in another kiss.

"Can I get in with you?" James suddenly whispered against his mouth and he brought his other hand to run his fingers through Logan's hair, nails gently scraping against Logan's scalp, making him moan softly, spine tingling at the sensation. He hated when James did that because the other boy knew exactly what it did to Logan and he knew that Logan was helpless against it.

He swallowed softly, blinking slowly "What? James, I don't…" he trailed off with a small shake of his head.

"Why not?" James asked as he pushed against the tub to stand up. Logan looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm not…I'm not ready for that…" he tried to explain because he could only imagine what would happen if James got in with him. All that naked skin being pressed again his, rubbing against his. He bit his lip, biting back a moan at the thought.

James laughed, "Not ready for what? Getting clean?" he asked, pulling his shirt off.

Logan's eyes followed the movement and he licked his lips before snapping his eyes up to James', "You know what I'm talking about," he said stiffly, trying to keep his gaze focused on James' face. As much as he liked to think he had enough self-control to resist the other boy, he knew deep down that he was powerless against James.

"Come on, Logan, it's not like I'm going to force myself on you," James said and Logan's eyes flickered down, a blush rising to his cheeks as his eyes roved over James' body, until he was focused on the other's fingers paused at the button of his jeans. And Logan knew that James wouldn't try to force him to do anything he didn't want to because he wouldn't _have_ to.

James popped the button open, slowly sliding his zipper down as Logan watched, breath quickening when he realized that James was already half-hard, "And besides, we used to bathe together all the time," James added with a smirk.

Logan's eyes snapped back up to James' and he swallowed thickly before he scoffed, "Yeah, when we were like, six and our moms would round us all together and throw us in the tub when we came in from playing outside."

James rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said, before he kicked his pants offs. He stood there in just his boxers for a moment, hands on his hips before he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pushed them down as well, kicking them to join his pants.

Logan took in the sight of his naked boyfriend, who didn't seem the least bit ashamed of his body, not that he should've been. James was perfect, and even if he wasn't, Logan had a feeling that James' self-confidence would remain intact, something he envied greatly in the other boy.

He snapped out of it when James took a step forward a smirk on his face and before Logan knew it, James was slipping into the tub behind him, "Just relax, Logan. I'll make this worth your while," he said with a laugh and placed his hands on his shoulders.

James squeezed gently and he bit back another moan, "James…" he breathed out, head falling forward as James continued to work the knots out of his shoulders, taking consideration with his bruised one. He tried to do as he was told and relax, but it was hard when he was so hyperaware of James' body behind him, legs stretched out on either side of him.

And the fact that he was so achingly hard within minutes wasn't helping matters. All he wanted was to stretch his legs open and touch himself, but he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from James so he squeezed them closer to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

"Relax," James murmured behind him, hands sliding down his back and up again. Logan moaned as James pressed against a particularly tender spot and he hugged his knees tighter against his chest, mouth falling open slightly.

He suddenly felt lips pressed against the back of his neck and his breath hitched. "What are you doing?" he asked, turning his head back to look at James suspiciously. The other boy leaned forward, and Logan could feel his lips pulled into a smirk against his shoulder as James kissed it. Then James' arms snuck around his waist and he was pulled back until he was pressed flush against James' chest. He could feel James' heart thundering against his back and his heart sped up to match its tempo. He swallowed nervously when James shifted slightly again, pressing his erection into the small of his back.

"J-James…?" he questioned hesitantly as the other boy nuzzled his neck, mouthing at it gently. He let his eyes fall close at the sensation, leaning farther back into the body behind him. He let out a small moan as James' teeth dragged against the sensitive skin, leaving him panting and wanting more.

He could feel James' smirk against his neck now, "That's right, just relax, Logan. I won't do anything you don't want me to…" he promised, and that's what Logan was afraid of. Because James could take whatever he wanted and Logan would gladly give it to him.

His head jerked in a small nod as he took a deep breath and tried to relax against James' chest. He watched as James placed his hand on Logan's thigh near his knee, mouth still pressing against his shoulder and neck. His thumb slowly caressed his thigh before it slid down; slipping below the water as he subtly pushed Logan's thighs apart.

Logan let him, spreading his legs further because he did trust James to keep to his word, even if he was scared as hell about it. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut when James wrapped his hand around his hardened cock, hips rocking gently.

James' hand slid across his shaft, slow but sure and he let his head fall back against the other boy's shoulder. James mouthed at his jaw, sucking gently on the soft skin of his neck and he breathed heavily, back arching.

"Guess I was going about relaxing you entirely the wrong way," James murmured against his neck with a chuckle, causing a shudder to run through Logan's body as he let out another small moan.

Biting his lip, Logan's hand slid down to join James' around his dick and he adjusted the speed of James' hand to his liking. He felt James grin against his shoulder and the arm around his waist squeezed gently as James pressed forward against him.

James groaned into his shoulder, hips moving against Logan's as Logan fucked into their entwined hands. He breathed out heavily, teeth dragging over his bottom lip as he tried to keep quiet. He didn't think he could live with himself if Katie, Mrs. Knight or anyone really, knew what they were doing.

He leaned his head back, eyes drifting shut as he tried to concentrate on the feel of James' lips grazing the side of his neck, teeth nipping gently as he alternated between sucking and biting on the sensitive flesh, the feel of their entwined hands wrapped around his cock as he thrust shallowly into them.

James moaned against his skin, hips jerking forward to meet Logan's every time he pushed back. "James," he gasped out softly, turning his head to try to catch James' mouth with his own.

James placed his hand on the side of Logan's neck, thumb caressing his jaw line as he shifted slightly for a better angle, pressing his mouth against Logan's, tongue slipping between his parted lips, sliding along Logan's. They both let out small strangled moans, breathing heavily against each other's mouth before Logan pulled away, feeling the pull on his injured shoulder.

James nuzzled the side of his neck and Logan could barely contain the sounds that threatened to erupt from him as his hips jerked up into their hands. "You're so hot, Logan," James murmured against his skin, nuzzling his neck and Logan groaned softly. The water sloshed around the tub as his hips jerked up erratically. It was ridiculous how close he was so soon, coils of pleasure and desire pulled tight low in his stomach.

A few strokes of their hands later and Logan was spilling over the edge, other hand clamped down hard over his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure. He let out a small whimper, his hips still slowly thrusting into their hands as James continued to stroke him through his orgasm.

"Nng, James," he whispered softly, as James placed more kisses along his neck and shoulder as he slowly dipped his hand in the water, cupping some into it to gently wash the come off his chest and stomach while Logan gasped for air. Logan could still feel James' erection pressed against his lower back and sat up, turning slightly to look at the other boy, "Do you want me to…" he asked, placing his hand on James' thigh and sliding his hand towards his cock.

But James smiled and placed his hand on top of Logan's, stopping him. "Later," he said, leaning forward to kiss Logan gently when Logan looked at him weirdly. "The water's getting cold," he explained and Logan nodded.

"Oh…right," he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice but knowing he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Especially with the way James smirked at him before kissing him again.

"Later. Promise," James said as he pushed Logan away gently so he could grip the edge of the tub and push himself up. The water slid off of James' body, splashing loudly into the water and Logan felt a flush creeping up his neck since the other boy's erection pretty much at eye level for a second before James stepped out of the tub.

He swallowed thickly and watched as James grabbed a towel and quickly dried off before tying it around his waist and grabbing another one. "Do you need help getting out?" He asked Logan, holding the towel open for Logan.

"Uh, no, I got it," Logan said, clearing his throat slightly before he reached over to pull the plug that would let the water out. He then slowly got to his feet, wincing slightly as he tested how much weight his ankle could hold.

James looked at him worriedly and came forward, throwing the towel around his shoulders and rubbing his arms dry. Logan smiled wryly, "I can do it," he said, swatting James' hands away lightly.

"Okay, okay," James said with a small chuckle, backing up a little so Logan could get out of the tub. "Just trying to help."

Logan smiled, "I know. Thanks," he said and leaned against the wall as he dried himself with the towel. He saw James picking up his clothes off the floor and getting dressed again out of the corner of his eye while he struggled to slip on a pair of sweatpants and a soft worn tee.

When he looked up again, James was staring at him from the middle of the bathroom. "What?" he asked, feeling self-conscious again.

James just smiled and shook his head, "Nothing," he said, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip quickly, "Um, do you want me to carry you to your room?"

Logan laughed, "What? No, I'm fine. Just, uh, let me lean on you a little?" he said, a bit of a question in his tone as he held one arm out towards the other boy.

James chuckled, "Of course," he said walking over to Logan. He gently grabbed Logan's wrist and wrapped Logan's arm around his shoulder as he encircled his own arm around Logan's waist, pulling him close.

He was embarrassed to find Kendall and Carlos sitting on the couch when they walked out of the bathroom. They both looked up at them, amusement apparent in their expressions.

"Feel better after your bath, Logan?" Kendall asked in that way he had when he knew something more than he was letting on. Logan narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling his face flush slightly but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah, kinda," he replied, eyes narrowing further when Carlos grinned wide.

"I bet you do," Carlos said and Kendall threw his head back and laughed beside him. Logan's face grew hot in embarrassment and he wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

"You guys suck," he muttered then gave James a dirty look when he felt him shaking slightly in silent laughter before he started walking towards the stairs.

"Aw, we love you, Logie," he heard Kendall call after them as he and James disappeared up the stairs.


End file.
